newpoc_supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Solaris
Phillip Peppard, also known as Solaris, is a Loner in Supocalypse. Biography Solaris was raised by wealthy, pious parents and attended a Catholic-centric private school. He was forced to attend church and participate in services until he moved out. After this, he gradually abandoned religion and focused on improving the real world instead. Before the virus, he participated in community service, mostly in retirement homes and orphanages, befriending many. He tried hard in college (although the fruits of his efforts were decent at best) in order to become a counselor or teacher someday. After the virus hit, he travelled alone, not wishing to deal with the war between the Unified Society and the Dynasty. Understanding the grief of many supers after losing their posessions and loved ones, Solaris pursued his dream of counseling and travelled across Supomerica helping those in emotional distress. He also has a few part-time jobs in being a secretary, florist, and public speaker. He was bringing color and sunshine wherever he went. Powers and Skills '''Flower Manipulation: '''Can produce and manipulate flowers of any species, depending on how much solar energy he has absorbed. His flowers can be titanic and devastating with high energy, but he's not skilled in using this in combat due to his lack of training. He can also heal and drain solar energy from flowers. '''Solar Empowerment: '''Solaris becomes more powerful the more sunlight he absorbs. In intense sunlight he can hit like a truck, take damage like a steel wall and has peak human speed, but his lack of training weakens its effect here. This power directly influences how he can manipulate flowers. Combat Style and Weaknesses The most he does with his powers are to use it for self-defense or as a means of escape, as he's a firm pacifist. He also uses his powers not to kill anybody, despite their lethal potential. He always plays a supporting role on teams, using his flowers to guard them. As a result of his non-aggression, he's not very good in solo operations. His main weaknesses are not being in a suitable environment for plant growth and a lack of sunlight in the arena. Users of fire and ice elemental abilities can obliterate his defenses and counter his attacks, although fire uses have to be aware of his solar empowerment. Water users can be easily dealt with, but those with weather-inducing abilities can be somewhat of a hassle. Personality Solaris is very radiant, expressive and aware of the conditions of others. He has a strong desire to know about social trends and likes to know famous people around his society, although this makes him look like a sheep to otehrs. Despite this, he doesn't want to know too much about the Unified Society, Dynasty or Illuminate. Even to strangers, he's willing to chat and help them with any issues, but he expects an equal amount of empathy in return. He usually talks about social trends, what book he's reading, or how everyone's day was in normal conversation. He's responsible and willing to work many different part-time jobs along with his counseling in order to get a good payroll. Due to this amount of scattered experience and his positive attitude in the workplace, he's usually hired for many small jobs. Alone, he spends his time keeping his home in shape and his schedule in check. Many percieve him as relaxed, but he can become stressed out when faced with a deadline. When something at home is wrong or if a particular problem's been bothering him, it can be difficult to hide his issues under the friendly disposition his friends know him for. Solaris doesn't want everyone else to be brought down with him when he's upset. He's physically and emotionally fragile, and very self-conscious. Solaris possesses a large memory, learning the name of a face from one introduction. He's quick to notice any incongruities within his household or in everyday life, but can point them out of fix them quickly. Goals and Beliefs Solaris wants to avoid war and improve others' lives on an emotional level while surviving throught the war. He believes that there's good in every person or organization, even those in the warring factions, and is glad to help someone who requests his assistance. He's also trying to keep his personal life in check. Faction Status He has no preference toward any faction, but doesn't deny helping those who are part of one. Additional Information *One of his most prominent part-time jobs is being an interior decorator. *He has a general fear of lightning. *Solaris loves pets, even though taking care of them can be a chore. He usually sits cats and dogs, maybe others if he has some prior knowledge of them or are easy to take care of. Stories TBA Category:Male Category:Loner